Lookin' for the prize but I don't want blood
by PuffleHuff
Summary: While in Las Vegas for Nationals, Kurt must team up with Charley Brewster and The Peter Vincent to save the lives and/or souls of his friends.   AU/xOver, Klaine/Blittany/Klaintany, R to be safe  for language, violence, mild sexuality.


**A/N:**_ This is just a little something I cooked up in my twisted mind after going to Fright Night for a second time yesterday. It's very quick and dirty, and I basically wrote it in one sitting. So there are a few gaping plot holes, I'm sure. And I'm exhausted, so the epilogue will get written and posted tomorrow, probs.  
>AU crossover, Glee-Fright Night, Futurefic, KlaineBlittany/Klaintany, R for language, violence, and mild sexuality. Title taken from Hugo's _99 Problems_, which plays over the credits of Fright Night.  
><em>**Spoilers:** _Glee: none, really, unless you've been living under a rock. Fright Night: I borrowed some vaguely significant plot-points from the movie, but nothing that will really ruin it for you if you haven't seen it yet.  
><strong>Jump right in!<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You should have saved me, Blaine," she breathed against his neck.<p>

"I know, Brit. We're still going to get you out of here. I promise."

"It's too late, Blaine. The Dark's inside me now."

"Brittany." The boy with the brunette curls held the blonde away at arms' length, staring into her face, a sympathetic look painted across his countenance. Her fair complexion was beyond pale, her eyes a colder shade of blue.

"Blaine..." Those cold eyes sparked at Blaine's hazel ones. "I could save _you_, now."

"No, Brittany." The blonde's hands closed around Blaine's outstretched forearms. "No, Kurt and I will make this right."

Brittany's grip tightened and she pulled Blaine closer to her in the crowd, mirroring the embrace he'd wrapped around her upon finding her on the edge of the dance floor. "Even before they put the demon in me, I wanted to taste you so badly. I wanted you. Now I can have you."

"Brittany, no." Blaine struggled in Brittany's arms, but it was futile. She swayed them gently, nestling her face into the boy's neck.

"We can be together forever, Blaine. You and me. And Kurt, too."

The curly-haired boy writhed in the blonde's arms. "Kurt! Kurt!' He tried to call out for his partner, eyes searching the crowded club, but not finding his immaculate companion anywhere.

"Shh... Shh, Blaine," Brittany cooed. "You only need a taste..." Her pearly white fangs flashed in the spinning lights from the dance floor. She nipped playfully at her own fingertip, still holding Blaine tight against her, eyes never leaving his. She drew her own blood, then smudged it haphazardly over her lips.

Blaine's mind clouded over, thoughts swirling with the flashing lights and pulsing with the heat and music of the club. Brittany was getting exceedingly close to his face with those fangs, but as troubling as that was, Blaine didn't feel like doing anything about it. Her eyes were so cold, and her lips so red.

"Just a taste?" he questioned dumbly.

"Just a taste," she confirmed, first pressing her bleeding finger to his lips, and then her mouth.

The hot metallic flavor of Brittany's once living blood registered on Blaine's tongue, but was quickly replaced by a desire to have more. To devour her where she stood. He barely noticed the movement of the pretty blonde's mouth from his lips, across his jaw, and down to his neck, but the breath caught in his throat when the razor-sharp points of her teeth sank into his flesh.

A tall figure appeared on the edge of his vision, fighting his way across the dance floor. Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face fall as Brittany's mouth left his neck and returned to his lips. And then his mind was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart dropped. The writhing people in the club continued to dance around him while he stared, frozen, as his boyfriend's mouth was licked by one of their best friends. The blood running from Blaine's neck into the color of the shirt Kurt had given him for his birthday didn't even phase the fashion-conscious teen because the horror of losing his closest ally to a vampiric demon engulfed his mind.<p>

A particularly voracious dancer finally jostled Kurt from his daze, and he realized he was staring at an empty space. He dashed forward, but only a spattering of blood dotted the floor.

"Great..." he muttered to no one in particular. It was late enough to be early, and Kurt was going to need help.

* * *

><p>"Fuck's sake!" Peter jumped when he turned and found Kurt suddenly standing in the doorway.<p>

"He's fine, I saw him come up on the monitor," Charley called over from behind the bar of the penthouse suite.

"Well thank Christ for that. He still scared the piss outta me!"

"Sorry..." Kurt apologized lamely and slid down the door frame. The look on his face was beyond forlorn. "They've definitely turned Brittany. And she's got Blaine."

"Ah man, Kurt... I'm sorry," Charley came around the bar with a glass of bright green liqueur in each hand. "Here, drink this."

Kurt's nose turned up.

"It looks like piss, but _I_ can't get enough of the stuff," Peter enthused as he took the other drink from Charley's hand.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, and downed his glass. "So what do we do?" he choked.

"Well. Now's about when I'd be giving you the '_You_ don't do anything' talk, but that never works." The British illusionist winced as he, too, downed the green drink.

"Nope," Charley agreed, joining Kurt on the floor of the massive suite. "Think it might be time to write a new part into the 'bake and stake.'"

"'_Bake and stake?_'" Kurt asked, but was ignored.

"What kind of _part_?"

"I dunno... But you gotta be sick of getting nibbled on."

"_Yes._ As a matter of fact, I _am_. But we aren't going to make Kurt the bate. He's just a kid."

"I was _just a kid_ once, too," was Charley's solemn response. "But _he's_ got both of us, and I only had you."

"Hey!"

"And he's going to grow up after this one way or another."

"I'll do it," Kurt whispered, but the young man and the British man continued to argue.

"I'll do it!" he shouted.

"Whuh? You will?" The elder of the two gentlemen currently staring at Kurt sounded incredulous.

"Of course he will. Love."

"Yes. I have to save them... I have to save Blaine."

* * *

><p>It was Vegas. So of course there would be vampires. The thought had never crossed his mind as Kurt had packed for his final Nationals as a contestant. He hadn't thought of the possibility of blood stains in all of his good shirts. Hadn't considered that he might have to stake a creature of the night and thereby singe his eyebrows and perfectly quaffed hair. His number one concern had been winning the Show Choir National Championship. Well that, and, if he was perfectly honest, whether or not he and his boyfriend would be giving it up to each other in their hotel room. He hadn't counted on loosing track of his choir-mates and having to rescue his boyfriend and their confidantgirlfriend from the forces of evil.

Charley and Peter, though, they lived in Vegas and understood that it was a perfect place for dark forces to gather their strengths. And seeing as it was Vegas, no one ever bothered to consider that a stage illusionist and a sound designer in fancy sneakers were secretly fighting off the living dead in their off hours. They were prepared. They had their methods. And Peter's money meant they had the perfect weapons.

"This is like Jerry all over again," Charley muttered as the trio stalked through the underground tunnels that connected their casino hotel to its three other sister establishments within the five block radius.

"Only closer to home. Well, _my_ home. I can't believe they've been o_n my turf_ and we didn't pick 'em up."

"Yeah, how is that possible? You guys seem way prepared for this sort of thing." Kurt mused a bit sarcastically, attempting to cover his fear. He plucked at the sleeve of the fire-resistant jacket Charley had loaned him.

"It's the whole no-reflection-no-recordings-no-radiation thing. Makes them hard to find unless we're looking right at them."

"Radiation?"

"All these big casinos have bomb-detectors."

"Oh..."

"And to be frank," Peter interjected, "We'd kinda stopped looking... It's a genius idea, though, hotels. Non-permanent domiciles, no invitations."

"Here. This door's been rigged. It's gotta be here."

* * *

><p>"He's coming..." Brittany purred in Blaine's ear. His eyes flashed dark and Brittany's fangs skimmed her lip at the sight of him.<p>

"Then he'll join us," the dark-curled boy enthused, violently possessing the blonde's mouth with a kiss.

"Now, now, pets," soothed a voice from the dark corner of the room. "We don't want to scare your dear friends, do we? I'd hate to have to... dis-invite them to our party."

"No, we'll be good," Brittany promised before returning Blaine's forceful affections, if that's really what it could be called.

"We need him to believe he's got a chance..."

* * *

><p>"Whatever you do, don't take any chances. They'll want you to believe you're seizing a window of opportunity, but it's always a trap. Stick to the plan. <em>Got it?<em>"

"Yes, sir," Kurt affirmed.

"And Kurt?" Charley paused before the door that would presumably lead them to the vampires' underground nest. "It's going to hurt, but we've got you."

"Like a bitch." Peter added.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?..." Blaine's strained voice called out from the darkened chamber. Kurt's flashlight barely illuminated six inches in front of his face.<p>

"Blaine?" he hissed, just above a whisper.

"Kurt! I'm here! Oh god, help me!..."

"Blaine?" he called again before stumbling over Blaine's outstretched legs and nearly crashing headlong into the adjacent wall.

The curly-haired brunette was slumped against the wall just beneath Kurt. When the glow of the flashlight found Blaine's face it was immediately clear that the life had gone out of him. Yet his eyes still sparkled up at Kurt and his lips broke into a weak smile.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you're here. We have to hurry! Help me up."

The younger boy struggled to help Blaine to his feet and balance the flash in his hand. Once standing, though, Blaine threw his arms around Kurt in a desperate embrace, and Kurt's boyfriend was again wrapped in darkness.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed against the fair boy's ear. "Kurt, you came for me."

"Of course I came, Blaine. I love you." The blush on Kurt's face was invisible in the dark, but the heat immediately sent every unseen demon in the room's senses reeling. Blaine inhaled sharply at the sensation.

"We love you, too, Kurt," Brittany's voice joined them in the dark, and Kurt stiffened beneath his boyfriend's embrace.

"Britt?" Kurt mewled into the room. Here was the trap Charley had warned him against, and it was closing more quickly than they had anticipated.

"Yes, Kurt," came a third voice that was distantly familiar to the boy, accompanied by the definite click of the door shutting. "They both love you so _very_ much," - the sarcasm was thinly veiled - "They would love for you to join us."

Kurt's flashlight, which had been doing an awful job of shedding any light on the situation, suddenly clattered to the ground. In the flash and falter of light Kurt had made out Brittany's too blue and Blaine's dark hazel eyes just before his face.

"It seems I don't have much of a choice," Kurt managed.

"It's the only choice, Kurt," Blaine spoke close to his face, cool breath washing over Kurt.

"Eternity," Brittany insisted.

"Blaine, I..." Kurt's arms dropped to his sides. "Blaine. I love you," Kurt repeated and relinquished himself to the inevitable sting of his own death. He thought briefly that maybe he'd sensed a hesitation in his now-demon boyfriend, but then pain. Pain and the warm trickle of blood. And then more pain, as Brittany was there, savoring his left jugular as well. But as the blonde's teeth closed around Kurt's flesh, Kurt's fingers closed tightly around the hard, thin grips of the small Asian swords concealed in his coat sleeves.

"COME ON!" Kurt yelled, and stabbed hard and deep into his two friends, their screams mingling with his own.

* * *

><p>There was a cracking of a splintered door and a burst of flame. Chaos and swearing filled the cool air, but Kurt couldn't really take note of what was happening. He was aware that Blaine's voice no longer strained in screams beside him. And that somehow he now lay on the floor. He could hear Brittany's frantic shrieks, and feel more than see the whirling of flames that seemed to bounce throughout the chamber.<p>

Then there were hands pawing at him, crawling up his body, and rough tugs at this clothing. "Kurt," Blaine's once musical voice rasped. The older boy was pressed against Kurt. A hand fumbled between their two bodies, their corpses, and then Blaine pressed hot fingers to Kurt's face. They brushed across Kurt's lips, and Blaine hissed again, low beneath the tortured screams of the room. "Taste it, Kurt. Taste us."

And Kurt did. The blood was hot and metallic on his tongue, but also somehow undeniably _Blaine_. Kurt shivered beneath him, and Blaine returned to roaming over his body, tugging and kissing and nipping Kurt everywhere he could find exposed flesh.

Blaine moaned, lips savoring the exposed skin at Kurt's hip. "I want to taste _all of you_ before I die," he groaned into Kurt's abdomen.

Kurt was fighting the desire to fist Blaine's curls and pull his throat to his mouth with everything he had left. Hot tears stung his eyes in the dark. "We aren't going to die..." he whispered, and Blaine's hands and lips stopped. His dark eyes were mirrored in Kurt's as he found his lover's face in the turbulent light of many figures set aflame.

Blaine's gaze was dark and cold, and compelling. And possibly hesitant. The tears continued to flow as Kurt fought stubbornly to control the demon that overpowered his humanity. His jaw snapped open and shut as Blaine witnessed the last of Kurt's self-control leave his body. Blaine turned his gaze up and away, offering himself to Kurt's hunger.

* * *

><p>The blood filled his senses as nothing ever had before. Or ever would again. Because they were burning, now. Another vampire set aflame had scrambled over them in an attempt to escape the massacre that would likely leave him non-demon or dead. So Kurt burned and drank deeply of Blaine's heady life-force.<p>

The fire began to overwhelm him, and his grip upon Blaine's throat loosed. And so they lay together, on fire, waiting to be consumed.

But they would not be consumed because the burning pain surged, and Peter's lilting accent swore beautifully, and Charley thrust his saint-blessed stake into the Master's heart. And they were human again. Broken and bruised, but human.

Blaine broke the silence with a strangled cry and pulled Kurt to his chest, holding him there. He held him there and sobbed, whispering unheard apologies over and over while Kurt clung to him. And they lay together on the ground, two halves made whole.

And alive.


End file.
